Phoenix's Day Out
by Amadora
Summary: It's just an ordinary day for the new female civilian of Japan and soon to be student of Ouran High School; Phoenix Dante. Of course, even on ordinary days people meet new friends right?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, okay I'll be back shortly." Phoenix Dante sighed to herself. It seemed that her parents were out on business again, which was rather normal, but it left her having to deal with their house all to herself. Not that they didn't have maids and butlers, they had plenty of them. It was just that she was more willing to take care of the house then having other people do it for her. Perhaps it was because when she was living back in the United States she had, had to work hard for her keep.

The brunette walked down the sidewalk, her mind wondering. It had been almost a month since she'd moved here to Japan, so far she'd liked it. Though there wasn't much for her to do at her house, thankfully school would be starting up soon. _School…. I'll get to see them again…_she smiled. She already had friends here, she just hadn't had time to go and visit them yet. But she was sure once school started she'd be able to see them again, and then perhaps she'd be able to really meet some people. So far her month of living here had been nothing but unpacking and getting accustomed to life in a new country. Thankfully Phoenix liked to travel and live in new places.

It was only a matter of hours before Pheonix was in the market area, yes, it had been a very, very long walk; which is why she had chosen to walk. Exercise was nice! Plus it would help her get used to her surroundings, which was totally something she needed to do, along with pick up some melon and soda from the store. _It's not to bad here really… I just wish there was a bit more to do, it's not like I can continue to run the house while ma and pa are gone. Surely the kid's are going to go crazy…_ Phoenix winced at the thought of her younger siblings going out of control. It would be terrible, absolutely so.

"Excuse me! You there… Miss Pink Streaks!"

"Hu?" Phoenix blinked and walked straight into a pole causing her to flail before falling to her knees. "Fantastic…" she muttered under her breath before looking back at the person who had been calling out to her.

"Are you okay?" It was a girl, looking to be around the age of ten with long blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed really nicely which made Phoenix assume that she was of the higher class.

"I'm fine, just wasn't paying attention." It happened all the time; her running into things. Not that she was super clumsy, but once she got into her own little world there wasn't generally much hope of bringing her back to the world of reality without some sort of pain. "So, is there something I can help you with?" she asked as she slowly got back on her feet. Her gray-blue eyes moved from her clothes -which she'd been dusting off- and to the young girl before her whom seemed to be hesitating slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothings really wrong.. But um… you see, I kind of lost my ball.." The girl clasped her hands in front of her and fidgeted slightly. "It fell in the yard… over there.." She pointed to a rather large gated yard, with an even larger mansion. (It was then that it dawned on Phoenix that she wasn't even close to town.)

"And you'd like me to go get it?"

The girl nodded.

"Why don't you just go ring the gate bell? I'm sure they won't mind."

"But… the scary people liver there."

Phoenix arched an eyebrow, "The scary people?" she sighed. Seriously? The scary people? And so this little girl was asking her because she was older? Was that why? Well it didn't matter because the look on the young girl's face was more then enough to persuade Phoenix to go and get the ball. "I'll do it, just give me a sec okay.." She slowly turned and made her way to the gate to the yard. _How do I let myself get wrapped into this? And what about these-_ Her eyes fell onto the address and she paused. _There is no way._ She wanted to laugh. Here she was, going to retrieve a ball for some strange girl from a classmate that she wasn't supposed to meet for another couple of weeks. Who would have thought? _This should be really interesting, that's for sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix walked over to the gate speaker and hit the buzzer. A man's voice quickly answered. "Hello Ootori residence, can I help you?" He sounded to be middle aged, had to be a servant of some sort.**

"**I was wondering if I could retrieve a ball that ended up falling in to the owners yard. It'll only take me a moment." She didn't feel the need to try to sound sweet, that was against her character in this situation, not that she made herself sound rude. Phoenix was just blunt about her intentions, that was all.**

"**I'm sorry but unless you have an appointment-"**

"**The head of the family is here isn't he? Can't you just ask him?" She pushed a lock of pinkish-blond hair behind her ear and frowned when it fell right back in front of her face. Never again was she going to cut her hair short. Her eyes moved to the speaker, what was taking him so long to answer? **

"**Um, you see Miss, the head is out at the moment."**

**Phoenix pursed her lips a bit before putting her hands on her hips, "Well then ask the next higher up in the family. Surely someone of importance is there."**

**There was silence.**

"**Look here mister, there is a little girl who wants to get her ball, all **_**I**_** want to do is get **_**her**_** ball which so happens to be in **_**this**_** yard."**

**Still silence. Phoenix was getting upset with this, yes she knew the Ootori family was a very powerful family, but one would think that they would have some mercy for people and children. It wasn't like they really had any reason to fear a girl coming onto their property to retrieve a ball. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off be the speaker. She blinked, this time it was a much younger male speaking to her.**

"**You want to retrieve a ball?"**

"**Yes."**

"**One moment."**

_**Goodness! Couldn't they have just done this from the beginning?**_** Of course things were never easy when it came to rich families, she knew this. Her family was one of those rich families, actually more like one of those super uber rich families. Yet looking at her one would never guess, nor would they ever know. She didn't flaunt her status she wasn't allowed to do so. The brunette glanced back to make sure that the little girl was still there, and to her pleasure she was. It seemed the ball was very important to her.**

**There was a click and the gate to the Ootori property began to open. Phoenix looked at the gates and smiled softly, **_**About time.**_** She slowly began her walk down the driveway, she was trying to be as ladylike as possible, though it felt truly impossible to be so. The day had started out with her doing nothing other then going to the market; now she was going to have to be all prim and proper for an Ootori. **_**I hate my life.**_** Footsteps caused her to snap into the unsocial yet socially forced Dante that she was. Her eyes soon found the owner of said footsteps. He was a tall young man, raven colored hair with brown eyes. He was more then attractive and she found herself wanting to stare but knew better. Phoenix wasn't going to allow herself to be one of those star struck girls, they annoyed her beyond belief.**

"**I'm sorry about earlier, as an apology I'll escort you around until the ball is found." The young man looked at her from behind his glasses. His eyes seemed all knowing and he didn't seem all that friendly.**

**Phoenix frowned softly, "You aren't going to introduce yourself? And you don't need to escort me around, I'll just get the ball and leave. Simple as that." she looked to her left. The yard was fairly large but it wasn't like she couldn't find what she came for. No need to trouble anyone else over something that wasn't even hers. Even more so she didn't want to bother this boy about it, after all she didn't want him to think she was troublesome. **

"**Oh, I'm Kyoya Ootori. Didn't you know you were entering the Ootori property before walking through the gate?"**

"**Kind of… Oh! Look!" She pointed at something up at the sky, it was nothing really, but her sudden interest in the sky caused him to look up. **_**Ugh, I don't think I'm going to be able to take much of his presence. We haven't even done anything and I feel all giddy and girly.**_** She continued to look up at the sky until he finally asked what it was she'd been pointing out, "You didn't see it?" Kyoya replied with a simple, "No". Phoenix shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Then maybe I was seeing things… anyways back to the matter at hand." The brunette began walking farther down the drive way and passed Kyoya, whom was watching her with curiosity and doubt.**__

**There was nothing but silence as they walked and for Phoenix it was completely awkward and she found herself fiddling with the many rings on her fingers. **_**I'm never helping another little girl in my life! Not even if it means I can meet my classmates-he's my classmate!**_** She glanced back at him. **_**Kyoya Ootori**_**. He was a sight, and she couldn't help but enjoy looking at him. **_**His glasses look awesome, I wish I could try them on… I bet he looks different with them off..**_** Her mind began to wonder about trivial matters such as what he might look like in western styled clothes, or maybe even what type of girl he was into. That thought of course caused her to look back in front of her and mentally scold herself. How dare she think about what type of girl he might like! It was none of her bees wax and never would be!**

"**Is that it over there?"**

"**Hmm?" She tried her best to act natural even though she was freaking out on the inside. "I think so…"**

**Kyoya looked at her and frowned, "You think so?"**

**She nodded and turned to face him, "It's not actually my ball. There was a little girl on the street whom asked me to retrieve it for her." she looked away from him and back at the ball. It was on the other side of the yard under some bushes but since it was white it was easy to see. "She refused to come because she said scary people live here." Phoenix smiled softly, "Of course I had to see these 'Scary People' for myself." She looked back at him and chuckled softly. Her giggles quickly faded -Kyoya didn't see her comment as a joke-. "Okay! I guess I'll go get the ball now…" She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red, thankfully she had darker skin and her blushes didn't normally show up, but that didn't mean she didn't feel them. Quickly she turned and made her way to retrieve the ball as calmly as she could.**

_**Oh someone save me! God… you could save me couldn't you? Well I guess I shouldn't be asking you to save me… but please, oh please! Don't let me make a fool out of myself! I just have to remember he is with me… therefore I'm not alone. And besides Kyoya is only a guy, what is the big deal? Phoenix you hang out with guys. Quit acting like he is some sort of fuzzy-green-dragon-imp. **_**Phoenix sighed and knelt down next to the bush the ball was under. She proceeded to reach out and grab a hold of the ball, but when she pulled the ball didn't budge. "Hu?"**

"**Is it stuck?"**

**Phoenix, startled by the male voice, turned and looked up at Kyoya. "Ah… umm… yeah it seems so.." She swallowed. Had he followed her? It wasn't like he had needed to do so, she could get the ball on her own. Her heart began to beat faster as Kyoya soon knelt down next to her. **_**Don't freak out, he is just another normal, living, human being… not a dragon.**_

"**You sure it's stuck?" He glanced at her and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.**

**Phoenix furrowed her brow, "Of course it's stuck! I'm not some weak little girl…!" **

**Kyoya looked at her, obviously startled by her sudden little out burst. His expression soon returned to one of total confidence and control and he looked at the ball. If she was out of the ordinary he wasn't making any remarks about it. Which in it's own way made Phoenix very happy. She would have hated to have him judging her when he barely knew her. Then again he was probably doing so anyways. He reached down toward the ball, brushing his shoulder against hers as he did so, and then pulled. **

**Once again the ball didn't move.**

"**I told you." Phoenix stated stubbornly. She'd noticed their shoulders touching but her mind was focused on other things at the moment. Like proving to Kyoya that she wasn't a weakling. Why she had to prove it she didn't even know, it was like some drive she was born with. A drive that would not allow her to let others think her weak; it was often a difficult drive.**

**He glanced at her, "Perhaps if we pulled on it together we could get it out." The idea sounded reasonable, so Phoenix agreed to it. They both placed their hands on the ball and pulled, at first nothing happened, but after a couple seconds the ball suddenly jerked free causing both Kyoya and herself to fall backwards onto the grass -the ball went flying, leaving them to themselves-.**

"**It's out!" Phoenix grinned.**

"**Yes, it's out. Now will you get off of me?"**

**She blinked and looked down, she was practically face to face with him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she scrambled to get off of him, "I didn't hurt you did I? I'm not the smallest person in the world.." Phoenix smiled apologetically to him. It wasn't like she had meant to land on him. She watched as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "It's fine, no harm done." He stated simply with absolutely no tone of friendliness. **_**I kind of see what she meant by scary people, I wonder if the whole Ootori family is like him…**_

"_**Well you can get your ball now and leave, can't you?" **_

_**Phoenix nodded her head, "Yes I can, thank you very much for your help I'll be sure to leave quickly." she bowed slightly (It was a nervous habit of hers), and made her way to the ball. It was a relief to be able to leave this place. Kyoya was hard to be around, at least for her. She was used to being the quiet one, and he did talk but not nearly enough for her to feel comfortable. She bent down and picked up the ball, a soft smile on her lips, before turning back to Kyoya. "Thank you so much for your he-" She was cut off in mind sentence. Not by Kyoya or any human being or animal.**_

_**No, she was cut off by the sprinklers.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so short chapter, like super short. I apologize. .; It also took forever for me to get this out…. Oops.**

Cold water hit her in the back, and she let out a whimper, but the cold water to her face made her yelp. Why in the heck did the sprinklers go off? She wiped her eyes so they were free of water and looked to Kyoya, only he was no long there. Phoenix frowned and scanned the yard as the sprinklers continued to spray their ever so surprisingly cold water about the yard.

She finally found Kyoya.

On the path way.

"How long are you going to stand there? Come one I'll lend you some clothes."

Phoenix frowned and shivered, she was standing there like an idiot with a ball, she knew that. But how in the heck had he gotten out of getting yet? And why hadn't he warned her? Letting out a slightly irritated sigh she jogged to the path and followed Kyoya to the door of his rather large home. She wasn't very fazed after all her family wasn't poor in the least, she just liked to act like it.

"You can't bring the ball in, leave it there." He pointed to a step with his pen before walking up to the door and opening it. He then called for some maids to grab a few pairs of his sisters clothes. _What is up with him? _The small brunette thought to herself as she set the ball down and slowly walked into the place.

Before she even had time to react to anything she was being ushered off by two maids who were practically starting to strip her as they pushed her down the hall. "Excuse me, I can dress myself…. And there is a boy in the room.." she said in a hushed tone as she struggled against them. They just sighed and slowly gave up. It wasn't that Phoenix was truly worried about being in her bra and undies in front of a boy, if one thought about it, a woman's undergarments were very much like a bathing suit. So why worry? Surely a boy of sixteen and up has seen his share of bathing suits. Many have even seen under garments.

Phoenix was pushed into a bathroom with some clothes, she frowned and looked at herself in the mirror. "Things are so out of control…" she muttered before slowly undressing. Her clothes were wet so it was a bit hard to remove them from her body, and at one point she nearly slipped into the bathtub. It wasn't until she was in her underwear and bra that she actually took a look at the clothes.

She didn't like them. In fact she didn't approve of them at all.

But she had to have something to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya was sitting in the living area of the mansion enjoying himself when Phoenix entered the room. He was looking at something, what it was she wasn't sure. Slowly he turned and looked at her, "They are a bit big… I'm sorry. It seems my sister packed up all her clothes recently.."

Phoenix crossed her arms, _I figured these weren't his sisters…._ she thought bitterly to herself but managed to smile and thank him for the clothes. "I take it these are… yours?" she looked down at the pants there were obviously to long. In fact she was sure that if he put them on at this very moment they'd be rolled up all the way to his knees, probably just above his knees. His shirt was long enough to be a freaking dress, while the sleeves were also rolled up. _I'm a shrimp… nothing but a puny-pocket-sized-shrimp._ It was irritating to her to be so small sometimes.

A chuckle escaped Kyoya's rather businesslike persona and she blinked, "What's funny?"

"It's nothing… you just looked pouty. It was cute." His dark eyes met her light ones for a split second before he turned his attention to his notebook.

She stood there shocked for a couple seconds. Her brain was having a total melt down. How was she supposed to react to that? TO THAT! And how could he say it so cooly? HOW! And why in the heck did he look away like that? She frowned, "There is nothing cute about a girl who pouts, and how can you- what are you looking at?" she asked as she neared his chair and leaned over his shoulder. It looked like he was working on some type of list, upon closer inspection she realized it was more like a check list of what was going well and what wasn't.

"I'm going to have to fire the gardeners…" he muttered.

"Fire them? For what?"

He looked at her, "For the sprinkler incident, and obviously that bush needs to be trimmed back… therefore I'll have to have someone go and do that. Perhaps the sprinklers should go off earlier in the morning. "

Phoenix could careless about what he was talking about really, it all sounded so… official. As if his say was final and no one could speak against it. "You can't just fire them, it's not like they turned them on while I was here.."

"They should have planned for something like this."

"A person can't plan for everything Kyoya, it just doesn't work that way." _If a person could plan for everything I would have planned for all of this… but sadly life hates me. _

Kyoya frowned slightly before shifting so she could no longer see his paper as he scribbled some things down. "Well then, now that you've stated your opinion. May I enquire how you know my name?" He didn't look up at her, instead he continued to scribble some stuff down.

Phoenix blinked, _Oh crap…_ she stood upright, "I-it was… there was a piece of paper on the floor in the bathroom…" Yep, cause people totally let pieces of random paper lay on their bathroom floor. She shifted uneasily before backing away and making her way to the couch. Slowly she sat down and looked at the table.

Silence began to fill the room and she could feel herself beginning to really hate this place. It was pretty yes, but it was so awkward, and Kyoya acted like he owned the place, which he kind of did. But it was still a pain. And she was wearing his clothes…

"By the way," he looked up at her and smiled, "Those are my brothers clothes, he has a bad temper so I wouldn't wrinkle or dirty them if I were you."

_What! _Phoenix stared at him for a moment, hoping that he was kidding, but it appeared that he was very much serious. Why would he let her use his brothers clothes! Was he that wicked? Well obviously he was… Slowly she proceeded to unroll the sleeves and pants. She didn't want to make his brother angry, but as she unrolled her pants she paused. "Wrinkle? Can't you just wash them?"

Kyoya thought for a moment, "Those particular items of clothing need to be hand washed and therefore don't get washed very often. And you're the first person to wear them since they were last washed."

That was more then enough to make her unroll her pants.

_That little girl knew what she was talking about, the Ootori's are sooo evil! Or at least this one is…_ Phoenix shifted uncomfortably on the couch and looked around. The place was a lot bigger then she had realized, and this it made her wonder what they did with all the space. Her home wasn't nearly as large, but that was by choice. In her family they could go almost a whole week without talking and there was only three of them living in a four room home. Well it was more like a six room home, but they only counted four of the rooms for certain reasons.

"You plan on staying here?"

"Hm?" she blinked and looked over at the boy-with-the-twisted-mind.

Kyoya repeated himself.

"I have to stay, it's not like I can leave me clothes here." The brunette crossed her arms, "Besides I'm sure your brother wants his clothes back."

It seemed that he couldn't argue with this fact and thus looked away from her and back to his writing tools.

_What in the heck is he doing? The young woman frowned and looked up at the ceiling. Today was just going from awkward to worse. Why did life hate her so?_


End file.
